


《鸽子精和——》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《鸽子精和——》

《鸽子精和——》  
郑允浩×沈昌珉

完全是瞎写短打，以至于我连名字都不知道怎么取，随便看看开心就好

 

▲▲

 

这一周以来，郑允浩被沈昌珉放了两次鸽子，频率之高甚至让郑允浩开始想，对方是不是在躲自己。

 

“圭贤有珍藏的红酒请我去喝，还说仅有今晚，逾期不候……哥……”

 

“教练有事情，临时把明天的训练改到今天了……允浩哥我错惹！”

 

郑允浩在电话这头听着，内心飘过六个小黑点。

 

还能怎么办？宠着呗！

 

他无奈地说，好，你去吧，我没事。我们改天再约。

 

郑允浩闲着没事做，跑去SM溜达溜达，见到同样闲着没事做的金希澈在打游戏。他带着一股怨气看着金希澈摔坏一个鼠标后，终于弱弱地开了口。

 

“……希澈哥，有什么打发时间的东西么？”

 

“嗯？允浩？你怎么突然来楼里了？没和昌珉出去玩？”

 

真是哪壶不开提哪壶儿。郑允浩委屈地撇嘴，把前前后后都讲了一遍。

 

“哦，”金希澈掂了掂鼠标，“敢情昌珉也是个鸽子精。”他深情凝视了电脑屏幕一会儿，抬起头来发现郑允浩正一头雾水，反应过来后痛心疾首地问：“允浩，你不会连‘鸽子精’都不懂吧？”

 

他拿起手机刷刷点开，分享了一个链接。

 

“99个新潮流行语详解，nsdd！”

 

然后郑允浩像发现了宝藏一般研读了一日一夜，并信心满满地点开了kkt聊天界面。

 

54：“昌多里，你为什么成为了鸽子精，你的良心不会痛吗？！我是不是你最疼爱的人？！蓝瘦，香菇。”

 

88：“？”

 

88：“哥，你去哪里淘来这些上古流行词汇？快别xswl”

 

郑允浩急急地从“宝藏”里对照了半天，找不到“xswl”的解释，定睛一看发现沈昌珉居然还说他过时。

 

54：“我不管！你就是咕咕我了！你还Excel过！我玻璃心碎了一地……”

 

88：“……”

 

88：“允浩哥我错了，你想做啥都行，只求你正常点。”

 

54：“好的，做什么都行吗？[微笑]”

 

88：“。哥，是这样的，这个微笑呢，不是这样用的……”

 

54：“啊？[疑问]”

 

88：“。这个打问号的表情呢，有时候也不是这样用的……”

 

郑允浩要砸手机了。砸手机的前一刻，金希澈又甩过来一条链接。

 

希澈哥：“上次给你发错链接了，瞅瞅这个”

 

……

 

然后郑允浩又研读了一日一夜。

 

他又捡起了激动的心情点开kkt。

 

54：“昌多里！你南韩第一A的yhgg来了！”

 

88：“这是跑去打了个补丁吗哥？”

 

54：“鸽子精的问题我们还没说完！你怎么能就这样随便咕咕我，跑去跟别人私会……我酸了……昌多里！哥哥我可以！”

 

88：“腰椎间盘同志，你太秀了，组织禁止你发言。”

 

54：“不行！要昌多里亲亲！”

 

88：“好吧，我最近可能是水逆了。你等我去转几个锦鲤和上上签哈。”

 

54：“你agree了！！！开门吧我在你家附近！！！让我们do something！”

 

沈昌珉一开门，就看到了生无可恋的他哥站在门口。“昌珉妮～那些网络用语都好难懂啊，打扰了……”

 

“那你这不还用得挺溜的——”

 

来人不加犹豫地进了屋，握住了沈昌珉的手，传来一阵寒意。“外面好冷啊，昌多里，收留哥一晚吧？”

 

沈昌珉无奈地叹了口气，拿过茶几上一杯温水，塞到郑允浩手里。

 

“我去收拾客房。”

 

“不用了，”郑允浩单手把要走的人揽到怀里，贴近了低声说，“睡主卧～”

 

然后噼里啪啦天雷勾地火，郑允浩也不含糊，把杯子又放到桌上，扛起沈昌珉就往卧室走。

 

“我觉得我们需要‘深入’探讨一下为什么你老是爽约，明明每次都是先跟我约好。——是我魅力不够大吗，昌多里？还是我技术不够好，让你得陇望蜀了？”

 

沈昌珉试图解释的声音终于被撞碎。

 

“对了昌多里，”郑允浩一边顶着，一边俯下身子咬沈昌珉的耳垂，“我看网络用语的时候，刷到一个，人类四大本质。昌珉占了两个呢。”

 

“什么……啊……”

 

“一个鸽子精，还有一个嘛……”

 

郑允浩“嘿嘿”笑两声，猛地加快速度撞着沈昌珉，后者也急促地连续发出单音节的呻吟。

 

“每次做这种事情的时候，昌多里不就是个复读机嘛～”

 

END

THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
